


Fun with pharmaceuticals

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M, Mild Language, Short One Shot, Teasing, handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Garrett gets roped into helping Anders clean up at the clinic and finds a bottle of Hightown Hardener





	Fun with pharmaceuticals

“C'mon, Hawke. We’re almost finished!” Anders called over his shoulder as he carried another box of refuse out of the clinic.

Garrett made a face and rolled his eyes, flapping his hand like an obnoxious mouth. Cleaning the clinic in Darktown was not what he’d had in mind when he asked Anders if they could spend the day together. He should have been suspicious when the mage had been so enthusiastic. Usually Darktown’s prolific healer was too busy to take a day off, even to spend it with his lover.

Sighing, Garrett pushed himself up from the cot he was sitting on and began folding the heap of blankets dumped on it. At least they were almost finished and perhaps he could still steal Anders away for a romantic evening. Letting that thought cheer him, Hawke reached for the next blanket and shook it out, arching a brow when something heavy flew out of it, rolled across the floor, and underneath the desk.

“What the…?” Dropping the blanket back on the pile, Garrett got down on hands and knees and reached into the shadowy space beneath the desk, drawing out a small potion vial. “How’d you get mixed up in the laundry?”

Sitting back on his haunches, he turned the vial over to read the faded label.  _ Hightown Hardener: For all your Growing Needs _ . Oh, Maker, what was this? Stifling a laugh, Garrett turned and held the vial up toward Anders as the mage stepped back into the clinic.

“Excuse me, what is  _ this _ ?” he demanded, shaking the bottle and sloshing the blue liquid around.

The blond came closer, squinting to see what Garrett held and then he shook his head. “That’s not mine. It’s for one of my patients. It must’ve gotten mixed up with the blankets.”

“Suuuuuure it’s not yours,” Garrett teased, getting to his feet and advancing on his lover. “Anders, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I hear it happens to a lot of men as they get older.” He trapped Anders between two cots but the mage with his damned long legs simply stepped over one and backed away.

“Oh ho, that’s rich. You’re calling me old, now?”

Garrett was pleased to see the healer was grinning, at least. “Well, you  _ are  _ older than me. That’s the simple truth, love,” he explained quite reasonably.

“By maybe two years!”

“I know,” Garrett sighed, wiping a fake tear away as he cornered Anders again, this time in an actual corner. “It’s very tragic.” He pinned Anders against the wall, his voice dropping to a low purr as he nuzzled at his partner’s neck. “You know you don’t have to be embarrassed if it really is yours.” He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot just below the mage’s ear. His hands slid down to grasp his lover’s hips when all of a sudden he found himself slammed against the wall, Anders pinning his hands above his head, the mage’s thigh between his legs and grinding slowly.

“Oh believe me, Hawke,” it was the blond’s turn to purr, “if I used that, you wouldn’t survive it. You forget about my Grey Warden stamina.” His teeth grazed against Garrett’s neck and the rogue shuddered, feeling his body responding urgently to this unexpected turn of events.

“O-oh yeah?” Garrett countered, pushing against his lover. “Let’s test it out.”

“You’re willing to take that risk?” Anders murmured, hazel eyes fixed on Garrett’s lips as he leaned in.

“Yes…” Hawke breathed, tilting his head up for the incoming kiss.

Anders’ lips were nearly brushing against his. He could feel his partner’s warm breath puffing against him. “Then help me finish cleaning.” Anders released Garrett abruptly and walked away leaving the brunet staring after him in stunned shock.

“Oh that’s just cruel,” Garrett whined, reaching down to adjust himself, now thoroughly uncomfortable in his leather trousers.

“I checked with the healer. He says you’ll live.”

“The healer’s an ass.”


End file.
